A Night
by SaraLoveyDove
Summary: Creek. Yaoi. Sex.   1st Fic. Review?


The smell of him is something I could drown in. He smells like weed, but I do to. He smells like rich people's house from all the time we spend at Token's. He smells like tacos because of Clyde. Guinea pigs because of his obsession. Plastic and paper because of all my anime collectables.  
>But more than that. He smells like home. He smells like the various foods my mom makes when he's over. He smells like the fruity shampoo his sister makes him use. The sweat from his usual sprint to get to my house and away from his.<br>Right now his smell is all I can think of. Also I smell popcorn, since we're watching a movie with a big bowl of buttered snack in front of us. I can tell he's bored and I almost want to fall asleep. But he's right next to me being so cute and Craig like... I wish we could do something.  
>And by something... I think it's easy to tell what I mean?<br>I don't know. I'm usually not very good at knowing what people do and don't know. My therapist says that I see things differently, and that sometimes I assume things that may not be true. But normally what he says is bullshit, so I keep on assuming people can just tell what I mean. Kenny can and it seems Craig can. And honestly, my best friend and the guy I love are really the only ones that need to know what I mean. The rest of the People don't need to understand me.  
>I lay my head down on Craig's shoulder; luckily he doesn't try to move it or anything like that. I hate when he gets all "Don't Touch Me!" because then I can barely even talk to him without him getting angry.<br>I hate it when he gets angry.  
>He always resorts to violence, not towards me, but occasionally towards my stuff. That would be the reason I have a small section of my room devoted to Guinea pigs and other things that calm Craig down. Red racer comics, His favorite sodas, and stuffed animals. He just needs to be reminded those things exist, and he calms down at least enough to have a conversation with him, to try and figure out why he'd be mad.<br>Usually it's his dad. His dad doesn't accept the fact that Craig isn't 100% straight. Craig sees himself as completely gay, but his dad claims its just a 'bi-curious faze' and that he better get over it soon.  
>Craig usually wants to punch his dad in the face, and I do to sometimes. But Mr. Tucker is really tall and scary and I'm kind of short and really skinny. I'm not terrifying at all.<br>"Can we do something else?" Craig's monotone voice slices through the sound of the movie. I grab the remote and immediately shut off the TV.  
>"Anything in mind?" I take my head off of the blue sweatshirt clad shoulder to look at his face. His blank expression looks just as blank as it always does. It seems that I'm the only person who can actually tell his emotions by looking at him. I'll tell you the secret to seeing Craig.<br>His Eyes.  
>Those swirling blue seas right on his face, that's where the emotion in him is. His eyes are light and airy looking; he doesn't know what we should do rather than watch stupid movies.<br>I know what I WISH we could do, but it's not an easy subject to start a conversation on.  
>"I don't know. Talk about people?" We do gossip like little girls sometimes. Why? Because we get extremely bored and it's fairly entertaining.<br>Even though Craig doesn't like people all that much, he sure likes talking about their personal lives. I don't know what his sources are, or how the hell he knows all of this shit, but he knows it.  
>"Sure. Kenny got in a threesome last weekend. Him, Bebe and guess who else?" Craig has that slight smirk on his face. People who don't spend as much time with him as I do (everyone else in the world) wouldn't see the subtle lift of the right corner of his mouth. It's such a minuscule difference from his blank look that commonly takes over his face. But I know every last goddamn detail about this guy. And the ones on his face are some of my favorite.<br>"Please tell me it wasn't you." honest to god, I'd fucking kill Kenny if he even TOUCHED Craig's perfect ass. Nothing against Kenny, but he'd fucked 90% of the chicks and 80% of the dudes in South Park. I don't want his penis up Craig's ass whole.  
>I want MY penis up Craig's ass.<br>Damn, that sounds so awkward.  
>"Ha. Fuck no. It was Butters." This doesn't shock me. Not one bit. Butters, being one of the few openly gay guys in South Park (without a boyfriend or anything like that) get into sexual situations with Kenny far too often. Poor kid. But I bet he kind of likes it, or else he would have told someone.<br>"Hah Butters. I find it crazy he has such an active sex life. Being... You know... Butters" It was and still is a crazy notion that innocent little Leopold "Butters" Stotch got laid almost as often as Kenny "Man-Whore" McCormick. But it was the truth. I wish I got laid as much as that kid. But most certainly not by Kenny.  
>"Yeah. Damn Kid has more sex than I do." I laugh a little. Like Craig has even had sex since he discovered he didn't really like chicks. I'm sure he had a few sexual endeavors at parties where he was either High as a fucking kite or just wasted in general. But like, actual sex with emotional attachment didn't seem to be anything that happened to him.<br>I could give that to him.  
>That'd be wonderful.<br>Please?  
>"Have you ever even had sex?" I didn't mean for that to even be said. He looked at me with disbelief.<br>"Like, with a guy" I clarify. Then he looks down at the bowl of popcorn awkwardly. I giggle a little and look at him some more trying to figure out what words should come out of my mouth. Stupid ones wouldn't do.  
>"No. I haven't ever had sex with a guy. I mean, when I was drunk at a party Kenny gave me a hand job, but that's it."<br>He looks almost embarrassed about his lack of experience. I really want to fuck him right here on the couch. God he looks so perfect. He's not quite blushing, but he is doing the Craig equivalent. His eyes look a little cloudy like he was confused, but I know he's just trying to hide the fact he's embarrassed.  
>"Well, Kenny does know what he's doing." I say jokingly. It obviously doesn't get a chuckle out of Craig, because he knew it was the truth. Because Kenny is definitely the most experienced in the town.<br>"Yeah yeah shut up. Like you've had an exciting sex life." That's when I smirk like an evil child. Actually, it's the same exact smirk Craig's sister, Ruby; puts on her face when she's about do to something to piss Craig off. I love that face and I'm glad I've perfected it over the years.  
>"Well, Craig I have. Kenny and Butters and Stan and Bradley and that one exchange kid from Japan last year, he's the one that really got me into anime. Dude, I've definitely had a more exciting sex life than you" Yes, I did actually have sexual intercourse with all those guys. Also several hot girls at various points, but I don't think that's what we're talking about.<br>You see, for some odd reason people seem to think that my weird twitchiness and awkwardness and big eyes with circles under them, are all cute. And when I want sex I usually will get it.  
>But I'm almost afraid to try and approach Craig about it. Normally the people that I fuck with don't have much attachment to me, I mean Kenny is my best friend besides Craig but he'll fuck anything that moves so he doesn't count.<br>"Well, I don't think there's really anyone in this town worth it."  
>My heart literally breaks with those few words. I feel like almost screaming something. But I hold back the screams, I don't want to wake up my parents, it's almost 1:00 AM. I just want to convince Craig to have sex with me.<br>That's not TOO hard.  
>"What about me?" I look at him calmly. I keep my coffee colored eyes focused on his breathtaking eyes, which are now a bit clearer than before.<br>"Well. I don't know. Honesty I had thought you were a virgin." I laugh far too loudly at that, but it really does crack me up. He thought of me being a virgin. Heh.  
>"Fuck no. But would you.. You know.." I look at him for an answer to the ending of the sentence. He looks blankly waiting for me to finish my question.<br>"Fuck me?" I look at him with my big eyes and he looks at me. He's assessing me. I can tell from the way his eyes scan every visible inch of my body. I feel almost uncomfortable with his eyes on me, but at the same time I think it's the most comforting thing in the world. Just as a reminder he'd there and really looking at me. Not anybody else, me.  
>Me me me me me!<br>"I..." He starts and looks at me. I was all smiles.  
>"I'd love to" is how the sentence continued. My insides do a somersault as I make happy noises. I'm shaking a bit more than normal, this time from excitement rather than on any other day.<p>

I don't say anything for a couple of seconds and Craig stares at me.  
>"Do you mean it?" I look at him with big expectant eyes. Please say yes. Oh please oh please.<br>Craig doesn't say anything; he just looks at me with those Beautiful seas right where his eyes should be. I think I'm holding my breath.  
>Another painstakingly slow second passes by and suddenly Craig's lips are on mine.<br>The first thing I taste is the butter from our popcorn. But that's because we were eating it only a half hour ago.  
>But his lips pressed against mine feels so good, his lips feel like the silk from my mom's pretty dresses. I feel his Tongue press against my lips and I open them in return.<br>His Tongue ring (which I convinced him to get) explores all of my mouth. Around my teeth and entwining my Tongue in a dance. It feels so natural, so right. I wonder why we haven't done this before.  
>He pulls away to breath. I hadn't even noticed he had pinned me down underneath him during our kiss.<br>I look up at him while he stares down at me. I let a smile crawl on to my face.  
>"I'm sorry" He says and looks at me. He must think he did something wrong.<br>He has this problem where he always wants to impress me and the other people he actually likes. It's a short list; Me, Clyde, Token, Ruby, My Parents. But he always feels like he has to leave a good impression on us, and thinks he has to be perfect. Around everyone else, he doesn't give two shits.  
>But whenever he thinks he could have possibly screwed something up, he apologizes like fucking crazy.<br>"Why?" honestly, he has nothing to apologize for. That kiss was amazing and I'd like if he did that again. I'd like that a lot.  
>"Because I probably just ruined our friendship" Here he goes. He's ridiculous.<br>"Nope. You made it much, much better." He still has me pinned down, but now he's kind of just sitting on me while I'm laying down.  
>"You actually liked that?" He looks to me with disbelief.<br>"Fuck Yes." I try to push him off of me but it doesn't work too well. I do sit up a little bit more though.  
>"I was serious when I told you to fuck me dude" I can't believe I just said that! What the fuck is wrong with me? Craig doesn't like me like that! The kiss was probably just... A dare! I bet Clyde dared him to! Or maybe Token, or even Ruby. I bet it was all a set up. There are probably cameras set up all around the room and some dude is going to come up and yell, "YOU GOT PRANK'D" or something stupid like that! Why am I so stupid? How did I not see this coming?<br>"I was serious when I said yes." Craig interrupts my interlude of crazy. I just look at him. And I smile.  
>"Then let's." I get a huge grin on my face. I can't believe this is actually going to happen! So far, there isn't a guy with a camera so I might as well enjoy this even if it is all a set up.<br>"Um..." Craig makes a think-ey noise as he finally gets off of me. He obviously doesn't know where to start with this. It's his first time. I feel so privileged that I get his virgin ass. Virgins are fun. I just don't want to hurt him, but I'm glad it's gonna be me and not Kenny or some other whore.  
>"Let me help you with that sir" I stand up and go over to Craig. I kneel down in front of him and undo his belt and pants zipper. They are loose jeans so they fall right down his long legs.<br>I look back up at him as I stand and he looks kind of shocked.  
>"We're doing this in here?" He gestures towards the various doors and doorways leading into random rooms in my house. So what? We're gonna fuck in the living room.<br>"Yep. We'll wake up my parents if we're upstairs" That was a total piece of bullshit that came from my mouth. We'd wake them up either way. But it's more likely they'll come see what's up of we do it upstairs.  
>Craig looks skeptical, but I can't take him serious while his pants are around his ankles and he's just standing there awkwardly.<br>He decides during the silence to Slide down my fuzzy Coffee cup PJ bottoms. My skinny legs are really cold. Maybe there's a widow open? Oh well, I don't really care! Because I have Craig in front of me in his underwear.  
>"Oh yeah, and I'm going to be fucking you since you've never done this before" I say happily as I step out of my pants. I go over to the little table in front of the couch, where our empty popcorn bowl sits with our and my coffee. I open the little drawer attached underneath and pull out a tube of lube and a condom.<br>You see, at the Tweak household we are prepared for sex in basically every room, even the closets. My parents are very Pro-sex. As long as it's all protected.  
>"Okay." Is the only response I get from Craig. He should take off his underwear already. Wait, so should I.<br>Since I made that decision I did.  
>I throw them on top of my fuzzy pants, where they make a neat little pile in the corner.<br>Craig isn't as dumb as a stump, so he followed my example and his boxers get thrown too. I look at his boner.  
>Damn.<br>Hot fucking damn.  
>I'm Sooo gonna blow him sometime, But first I must fuck him. Tonight.<br>"C'mere" I point to the couch next to me.  
>"Take off your damn sweatshirt" I say hastily. He looked fairly ridiculous Half naked and I want to see him FULLY naked.<br>I take off my T-shirt too, because I feel like it. I look at Craig who is now on my couch fully naked waiting for me to do sexual things to him.  
>This is like; all of my dreams come true.<p>

I bend down over him on the couch, he looks so peaceful. Almost happy. Well I'm gonna help with that. I know I am.  
>I take his very prominent erection into my hand and begin to pump it. Up and down and up and down. He makes this deep throaty sound that I really like. It gets progressively louder the faster I go.<br>Randomly I take my hand off and look down to my own dick, hard as a fucking rock.  
>I grab the condom I had placed on a nearby table and slide it over my hard-on. Craig looks a little nervous. I really really like it when he actually shows emotion. Like, in a way people besides just me could actually see.<br>I glob some of the lubricant onto my finger as I get closer to his entrance.  
>"You ready?" I say, probably sounding far too excited about this.<br>He kind of nods, but before he can really reply I already have a finger in his Ass.  
>He makes that sexy moan sound again and it sends chills up my spine. God he's just do fucking perfect.<br>I slip in another finger and his noises get deeper and throatier and louder.  
>I take my fingers out and get ready for my dick to go in. God how I've wanted this. For far too long.<br>"Tweek?" I hear Craig say. He sounds breathless. I realize I've been kind of just staying still with the tip of my cock right near his ass hole.  
>Instead of a response I just slip inside of him. I feel him all hot and tight around me.<br>Holy shit I'm inside of him.  
>And it feels fucking amazing.<br>I can tell Craig is enjoying my presence inside of him, and I decide to start pulling out and pushing in.  
>We start a very steady rhythm.<br>In, out, in, out. Until I hit his sweet spot.  
>"TWEEK I'M GONNA-" He comes everywhere. It gets all over my hands that had somehow made their way to his dick, and I like it.<br>I love it.  
>I do the same thing less than a minute later, I'm quieter.<br>Which is strange since I'm typically the louder one.  
>When I pull out of him, he is still breathing heavily. Since he's naked on the couch all alone, I sit next to him and cover us up with a blanket.<br>The same blanket we had been under while watching that movie.  
>I don't even know what movie.<br>I take Craig's hand into mine and he doesn't protest.  
>I lay my head in his lap, not a word is said.<br>When I'm almost asleep, still using him as Craig the Human Pillow, I hear him whisper,  
>"I love you Tweek."<br>I smile.  
>"I love you too, Craig"<p>

A/N

Review this horrible attempt at a fanfiction?


End file.
